


Who Are You?

by daalex



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Fun, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Impersonation, Magic Mirrors, Mirrors, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Persephone and Hades are having a delightful time at the Olympian Fall Festival, and visit the Maze of Mirrors, after hearing about how exciting it is. Unfortunately, the Spring Goddess gets separated from the God of the Dead, and frets after being lost for quite some time.  He thankfully finds her once again... and yet, someone else does as well...
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somekindofcontraption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somekindofcontraption/gifts).



> just a short one shot of fun and cuteness with a twist. no smootery. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe

“Hades?” Persephone called out, nervously.   
  
The maze of mirrors was dimly lit, and eerily quiet. Each mirror sat encased along the walls, with fake columns along each border painted to look as if they were directly from the mortal realm. Persephone and Hades were enjoying one another’s company at the Fall festival in Olympus when they stumbled upon the building. Other couples were raving about the popular attraction, chattering about the distortion in appearances from the unique mirrors within. Some made you appear shorter; some taller. Others would warp your body shape to be much slimmer, or a heavily exaggerated iteration of your appearance. The optical illusion was fun at first; seeing Hades depicted as smaller than Persephone sent her into a fit of giggles. He playfully gave chase, reminding her that she would always be the “Little Goddess.” She dashed away from him, gleefully ducking around corners until she had lost him.   
  
And therein lay the issue. She had truly lost him. He was nowhere to be found.   
  
Every mirror that she walked by bore her reflection. The deeper she advanced into the maze, the worse she began to feel. The ceiling wasn’t high enough for her to fly and use a bird’s eye view to locate Hades. All she could do was continue on through the puzzling path and hope for the best to come. As she progressed, she had discovered that if her reflection were in front of her, she arrived at a dead end. If the mirrors seemed endless, she could keep moving in that direction. The illusion was most confusing, and frustrating, but Persephone didn't have any choice in the matter. She had to find Hades, even if it took all night.

She came to a stop in front of her reflection, and looked up to see Hades' image coming into view behind her. He smiled that same debonair grin that always made her heart race. Turning quickly, she saw that no one was there but her.  
  
“Hades?” she shrilled. The flowers that adorned her hair quickly shed their outer layers, leaving a trail of petals behind her.   
“Persephone... my love,” a voice whispered in a sensual tone.   
“Hades!”   
  
She ran towards the sound, her heart pounding within her chest. Part of her was frenetic, having gone without him for the brief portion of time that she had. Part of her was relieved that they could go ahead and leave this confusing maze of mirrors, and do so together. As she ran, Hades’ image appeared in the mirror next to her. He looked just as worried as she was, and lifted a hand to touch hers, only to be disappointed that the glass separated them again.   
  
“Persephone,” he said, dejectedly.   
“Where are you?” she said in a shrill tone.   
“I’m right here,” he said. Another image of Hades came into view next to her, leaning against the border of the mirror. He looked calm, cool and collected; not at all frantic as the image that just was running alongside her.   
“I-- I see your reflection, but I can’t see _you_ .”   
“Maybe we should try a different direction?”   
  
She sighed exasperatedly, balling her fists up in anger, and then unballing them, bringing them to her eyes to cover her face. She felt as if she could cry.   
  
“I’ve been looking for you for at least thirty minutes,” she huffed.   
“Persephone, don’t worry,” he assured her. “I think I found the way out. Hang on!”   
  
He disappeared from her line of vision again, and she waited patiently, nervously, surrounded by a kaleidoscope of her own image. Her heart was still beating at a million miles a minute, and she bounced on her toes nervously.   
  
To her surprise, warm arms wrapped themselves around her, and a soft kiss was planted upon her cheek.   
“There’s my girl,” Hades said gently.   
“I was so worried!” Persephone sobbed, turning around and leaping into his arms immediately.   
“Now, now, that’s not necessary, sweetheart. We’re immortal gods, what’s the worst that could happen?”   
“But… but I was _scared_ , Hades. I’ve… I’ve never lost someone like this before; I didn’t know how to feel, or what to do.”   
“Listen, I’m here now, okay, sweetheart? I hope you weren’t too worried.”   
“I’m better now that you’re here.”   
  
She squeezed him tightly, and he held her in their embrace, stroking her back tenderly until his hands traveled down further, giving her bottom a squeeze. Persephone giggled in delight, and nuzzled closer into Hades’ chest.   
  
“ **There** she is,” he purred, lifting her chin with his fingertip.   
“You… you know, you smell different,” she acknowledged, reaching up to touch the lapels of his collar..   
“I do?”   
“You do. At least different than before.”   
“How so, sweetheart?”   
  
He leaned down, still cupping her chin, placing slow, soft kisses along her temple and forehead.   
  
“Well, normally you smell like a forest fire in winter but now? It’ s like fresh oak leaves. And a little sweaty.”   
He scoffed.   
“Well all of the running around in this maze probably made me smell funny, I suppose,” he mused. “I mean, I don’t think I did anything different, besides being away from you.”   
  
She giggled.   
  
“There's something that’s _different_ about you, Hades.”   
“Enough about that, sweetheart. Come here.”   
  
He leaned in to kiss her, with eyes that were low, but burning red; small flickers of light wafting into the air. She moved her head to meet his lips, hearing him snarl with a feral grin.   
  
“Scoundrel,” she chuckled.   
“You have no idea, babe.”   
  
“If you touch her again, I will sever every limb from your body,” Hades’ voice spoke.   
Persephone whipped away from Hades’ face to see…. Hades? He stood before her, one hundred percent identical to the Hades that held her within his arms, only this version was seething with anger, and armed with his bident in hand.   
  
“Who do you think you are?” the first Hades spoke, squeezing Persephone tighter.   
“The better question is, who the _fuck_ are you, and why do you have my love within your arms? Step away from her.”   
“Wait, how-- how are there **two** of you?” Persephone asked, concerned.   
“This is a trick, Persephone, don’t be fooled,” the first Hades warned, kissing her sweetly on the top of her head.   
“I _said_ to step away from her,” the weapon wielding god barked. “Or I will gladly take your arm off from where you stand.”   
“Clearly he’s the one trying to fool you, Persephone.”   
“You _bastard_ , where did you even come from?”   
“You should talk; how dare you impersonate _me_ ?” The first Hades pointed at his chest indignantly.   
“ **I’m** impersonating _you_ ?” the second Hades scoffed. “It’s blatantly obvious, there’s an imposter among us.”   
“Absolutely so, and it’s **you** !!” The first Hades pointed at the other, his eyes blazing red with fury.   
“Persephone, _please_ get away from him,” the second Hades warned. “We’re in too confined of a space with all these mirrors, and I don’t want you to get hurt because I have every intention of destroying this building if he doesn’t take his hands off of you.”   
“But,” she spoke softly, “how do I know that you’re not the fake?”   
  
At that, he genuinely looked wounded.   
  
“What can I do to help you believe me?” he asked.   
“It’s a ruse to confuse you, sweetheart,” the first Hades spoke. “Don’t listen to anything he says.”   
  
A pulse of power radiated from the second Hades’ hand, shattering the mirror that stood behind him.   
  
“I’ve been nothing but _graceful_ during this entire exchange,” the weapon wielding god spoke through gritted teeth. “It’s enough for you to trap me in this blasted maze, but to impersonate me and cozy up to the woman I love is by far over the limit. This is your last warning, before I annihilate every structure in this gods forsaken maze. **Step** . _Away_ . From. Persephone.”   
  
“Wait!” she interjected, backing away from both of the gods. “I know how to tell you apart.”   
“How?” the second Hades asked.   
“Yea, how?” the first inquired.   
  
“Show me your other form.”   
  
The first Hades stood still, a look of worry creasing his forehead. The second Hades wasted no time; his bident hovered in the air as his skin transitioned from a clear cerulean hue to that of a nebula; dark swirls of blue and purple, dotted with stars that stood out like freckles upon his skin. His hair floated on an invisible wind, and he smiled a smug, demure smile, feeling accomplished in proving himself to be the one and only Hades.   
  
“Is this sufficient, little goddess?” he asked, power radiating from his physique.   
“Only the _real_ Hades could do that,” she squealed. Persephone jumped excitedly and ran to him, and he scooped her in one arm protectively. The God of the Dead reached for his bident and pointed it at the direction of the confirmed imposter, who was trying to escape.   
  
“Not so fast there, sir,” he demanded. “Who in the realms do you think you are?”   
“See… what had happened was…”   
“Explain yourself or find your severed limbs burning in the depths of Tartarus.”   
“Sheesh, you really don’t know how to have fun, do you?” the imposter conceded, turning to face the two of them. Slowly, his glamour began to fade, and his crisp button up collar transformed into a navy blue military coat. Swirls of blue on his face and skin changed into a soft, sunflower gold, and the wisps of silver hair shrunk into platinum blond curls.   
  
“ _Ares_ ?” Persephone asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.   
“Hey sweetheart,” he called.   
“The sheer audacity-- I almost _killed_ you, you little punk!” Hades barked.   
“Gods, lighten up, Hades-- it was just a joke. I work here at the maze every year and mess with the couples when they get lost. Nothing bad ever happens.”   
  
Hades maintained his galaxy form, but willed his bident back into its dormant status, letting it disappear from sight.   
  
“Show us the way out. Now.”   
  
Ares made quotation marks in the air, repeating Hades words in a muted gibberish voice.   
“Whatever. Go straight ahead until you can’t anymore, and then make a left. And sweetheart?”   
“Um… yes?”   
“Call me if he doesn’t do it for you anymore.” He wiggled his eyebrows seductively. Persephone clasped her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle as she sauntered away.   
Hades glared at Ares as he proceeded down the hall.   
“I will end you,” he mouthed.   
“End these _nuts_ ,” Ares whispered back haughtily.   
  
Surely enough, the directions that they received were accurate. Hades and Persephone found themselves at the entrance to the maze of mirrors. In the time that it had taken them to get there, Hades’ feral galaxy appearance had disappeared, reverting back to his normal skin tone.   
  
“I knew that coming to Olympus was a bad idea,” Hades sighed, grateful to see the night time sky once again.   
“Other than losing you, it wasn’t a bad time at the festival,” Persephone agreed, taking his hand in hers.   
“You really doubted that it was me back there?” he said dejectedly.   
“Oh I knew that it wasn’t you. He kept calling me ‘sweetheart,’ and I know I’m your ‘sweetness’ only.”   
“You seemed pretty convinced.”   
“Well he at least had your appearance down to a tee,” she agreed. “But the closer I got to him, the more I realized that it wasn’t you. Besides, who else would be willing to level an entire building just to save little ole me?”   
“Darling, I would bring destruction and chaos to every realm there is, to ensure your safety.”   
“And I love you for it.”   
  
She stopped to pull his body flush to hers, flying up for a quick kiss.   
  
“I love you as well. I can’t believe the nerve of him; did he put his hands anywhere else on you? I literally will kill him.”   
“Oh Hades, shush. He was fine. Besides,” she chuckled. “It was kind of hot seeing the two of you fight over me. I wouldn’t mind if it happened again.”   
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”   
  
Persephone’s eyes flashed red for a brief moment, with her own wicked grin upon her face. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, and that conniving look was replaced with one of awe and wonder.   
  
“Let’s get cotton candy!” she cried out, pulling Hades by his sleeve. “Come on, let’s go!”   
  
As the two walked towards the booth, she looked over her shoulder, and saw Ares was standing at the entrance of the maze of mirrors, blowing her a kiss. She winked at him, and then turned to Hades, tugging at his arm excitedly as they waited in line for their purchase.   
  
© 2020 daalex

**Author's Note:**

> gracious for beta work by the wonderful VerdiWithin coming in clutch at the last second. always appreciative of your wisdom and refinery.
> 
> for my dearest and darling Contrap, i love you so much and I hope that you enjoyed this. I know it's beyond late for the fic exchange; your gifter had withdrawn for personal reasons unfortunately, so i stepped in to help. on top of that, it's been a long quarantine for me and my household, so im so sorry for the delay. i left it kind of open ended in case you want me to build upon it, or if you want to take it on for your own. 
> 
> and thanks to you, the beloved reader, for being here. i'm nothing without you.


End file.
